


Seeing Red

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: (honestly don't remember writing this), Author is too lazy to write new fics so they put in old ones instead, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, author has no clue what they're doing, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: My version of how Ash gets a Dratini and meeting up with Lance once more with a few extra hc weaved in.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Seeing Red

“I’m leaving, professor!” Ash called out, sliding down the stair handrails, Pikachu right after him chirping in worry.

“Already?” Professor Oak said, “Surely you don’t want to stay to meet Champion Lance-” By the time he got to the front doors, Ash and Pikachu were already out of sight. Ash’s cap was left behind in his hurry, resting innocently on the floor.

Pumping his legs even faster, Ash burst through the door leading to the pokemon ranch and ran past his Bulbasaur, who tilted his head. 

“Pikapi!” Pikachu yelled, running forward and clinging to Ash’s leg, causing both of them to stumble across the dirt, breathing heavily. “Pikapi...”

“Ok, ok, I’m fine.” Ash’s aura zig-zagged around them like an Arbok, searching for danger. “... Ahaha I don’t why my aura’s been acting up these days.” Pikachu hopped next to Ash with a disapproving frown as he sat up and glanced around the forest around them. “Hey, do you feel that?”

Pikachu’s ears twitched as he sniffed the air, pointing the side and squeaking, “Pikapi, pika chu pika!”

“Yeah, that’s why my aura’s so messed up these days!” Ash chuckled, getting off the ground and running past Pikachu, who lightly shook his head with a sad gleam in his eyes.

“...Pipi, chu?”

Ash gritted his teeth, pushing aside another branch. “I don’t know, Pikachu. I can feel them so close, so… anxious... Come on, I think they’re this way!” Pikachu held out a paw towards Ash as he dashed away before facepalming.

“...Yeah, it just doesn’t evolve!” a voice hissed, followed by a few clangs. “How much do you want for this useless thing?” A soft cry rang out, causing Ash to see red.

He poked his head out of the bushes, eyes zoned in onto the small dragon pokemon lying within the cage behind the two people. “How dare you.”

The two both turned around and stared at Ash before glancing at each other, laughing. “What are you gonna do about it, little boy?” 

The other one nodded. “You don’t even have a pokemon on you, how are you gonna fight us?”

Ash’s aura flared up like fire, making the edges of his eyes blue. “Oh, you really want to know?” There was silence, except for the soft dribbling of the river next to them.

The two took one glance at Ash and narrowed their eyes. “You’re not human, are you?” The pokemon poacher smirked, hurling a pokeball at Ash, only for it to bounce off harmlessly. “...What are you?”

Ash scowled, before suppressing his aura so they wouldn’t find out what he is. “Someone you don’t want to mess with.” At the snap of his finger, Pikachu came soaring out of the bushes, attacking the two with an Iron Tail. 

Ash huffed as they tried to send out more pokemon, ordering Pikachu, “Give them a Thunderbolt, careful of Dratini.” 

"Piiika-Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu sent a huge Thunderbolt and paralyzed the two with a sweet grin. As the two fell to the ground, Ash ran forward and bent the bars of the metal cage, kneeling next to the Dratini. After growling at the criminals, Pikachu also walked over, squeaking at Dratini.

“Hey… can I touch you?” Dratini gave a soft coo, wary but comforted by Ash’s aura. Scooping Dratini up, Ash glared at the two on the ground, nudging their unconscious bodies, his aura pulsing erratically and instinctively healing any of Dratini’s wounds. 

“Pikapi? PikakaPika?” Pikachu chirped, climbing up Ash’s shoulder and nuzzling Dratini’s cheek.

“... That’s a good idea. We might as well get the others along the way. Let’s go.” Dratini stiffened as a roar sounded. Like a guided missile, they watched as a Dragonite landed in front of them with a loud coo. Pikachu tilted his head, patting at Ash’s cheek and pointing to Dragonite.

“Wait, you’re-” Ash started, grinning. “Hello, Dragonite! It has been a while!”

“Stop right there-” Lance’s fiery red hair complemented his Gyarados as they came across the water. The former’s serious expression softened just a bit when he saw Ash and Pikachu. “Ash, I see you have things handled. Put the Dratini down.”

Ash took one look at Gyarados, before gulping and trying to place Dratini down without success. Pikachu’s fur bristled as he chirped at Gyarados and Lance, seemingly without reason. “I would, but...”

“She doesn’t want to?” Lance walked closer, spotting the two paralyzed criminals and sweatdropping. Before either of them said a word, Dragonite flew over and took off with the two criminals. “...Thank you, Dragonite!” Ash squinted his eyes at Dragonite as he flew away, blinking at Lance as he glanced at him. “Anyway, I can take Dratini off your hand if-” Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Lance, hissing.

Dratini noticed Pikachu’s behavior and gave a sharp coo, snuggling closer to Ash and burying her head in his hair. Ash watched Lance hide a small smile and tilted his head, still not greeting Gyarados. “I can take care of her.”

“Raising a dragon isn’t easy”—Ash deadpanned at Lance—“especially a Dratini… and especially one that has probably been through-”

“I can handle it.” Pikachu backed Ash up with a loud chirp, and Dratini nodded in agreement.

Lance huffed, shaking his head. “Ash, we’re talking about a traumatized and abandoned Dratini.” Gyarados glanced between Lance and Ash with a sweatdrop, sinking further into the water.

“So? Every pokemon deserves love, no matter what they went through!” Ash yelled, before lowering his voice when Dratini winced, rocking her back and forth. Hopping next to Dratini, Pikachu gently patted Dratini’s head, cooing softly.

“I never said she didn’t, I’m just saying she’ll be quite a handful and high maintenance-”

Ash stared into Lance’s eyes. “I don’t care. I care about Dratini way too much.” He ran a hand over Dratini’s body as she curled in his arms. “I’ll love her no matter what.”

“She’s a baby.”

“So she needs more love than ever! I’ve raised plenty of pokemon before. I’ve hatched a few too.” Like she was rooting for Ash, Dratini chirped excitedly, pumped up when Pikachu nodded his head.

Lance bit his lip, his cape pretty much hovering in the breeze. “She’s a  _ dragon _ .”

“So? I’ve raised my Noivern from an egg before. I’ve caught Gible and also raised my Goomy into a Goodra.”

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Lance hissed, “Dratini has been-”

“I get it, Lance. I do. My Charizard, Infernape, and Pignite have all been the same. Ever since Charizard, I promised to save these pokemon and help them and earn their respect.” Ash held a hand out to Lance. “Trust me.”

After a few moments of silence, Lance sighed and glanced towards the sky, taking a step back. “Alright, you passed. You really have a knack for these things.” As Ash blinked, Lance smiled at him. “I know about Larvitar. You’re more than fit to take care of her.” Ash tilted his head and rubbed Dratini’s head with a smile, Pikachu giving a pleased chirp.

“So… Dratini could stay with me?” 

Lance leaned against his Gyarados and nodded. “Who am I to separate you two? She clearly likes you better than me,” he said calmly with a hint of bitterness, not noticing how Ash stared between him and Gyarados. Pikachu stared up at Ash, burrowing under his chin and nuzzling his neck as if reminding him that he was there.

Ash took a breath, cooing at Dratini, “Hey, you hear that? I’m gonna take care of you now.” Lance stared between them, hands unconsciously drifting towards his cape before stopping and standing up straight. Ash watched him step to the side and beginning to walk forward as Dratini curled around his neck, careful not to glance at the Gyarados following Lance. He instead focused on patting Dratini and scratching Pikachu’s cheeks.

“Well, I only came here to help Professor Oak with”—Lance narrowed his eyes and fidgeted with his key stone when Ash froze—“Mega Evolution, but since you’re here, I could also upgrade your pokedex.” Ash only numbly nodded, following Lance as he walked along the river back to the ranch. Dratini yawned, soon falling asleep around Ash’s neck, fully trusting him and Pikachu. “… Congratulations on becoming the Champion of Alola.”

Turning his head up, Ash blinked. “...Thanks Lance, I appreciate it!” Pikachu gave a soft coo, glancing between Ash and Gyarados.

“Should I call you Champion Ash-”

Ash deliberately kept his eyes on Lance as he walked next to him. “Should I call you Champion Lance?”

There was a moment of silence. “Please call me by Lance.”

“Then call me Ash!” Ash’s Bulbasaur perked up in the distance, trotting next to his trainer. “Hey Bulbasaur!” Bulbasaur tilted his head, cooing worriedly and pawing at Ash’s pant leg. “Oh, is this about Dratini? Come up here!” Scooping Bulbasaur up into his arms, Ash blinked when Bulbasaur only stared up at him. Pikachu nodded to Bulbasaur, who nuzzled against Ash before cooing at the sleeping Dratini.

“So um- I mean, ahem, thank you for defeating those criminals,” Lance said, slightly trailing off at the end as Bulbasaur narrowed his eyes at him. Pikachu also seemed to be on edge as he stared at Lance.

“Bulbasaur, Pikachu, be nice,” Ash muttered, before glancing up at Lance. “You don’t have to be so formal, Lance.” Ash froze as Lance winced and marched ahead, only making Pikachu and Bulbasaur more flippant. “Guys, you seriously aren’t mad at him, are you-”

“I apologize.”

Ash peeked over at Gyarados and held Bulbasaur tighter. Pikachu chirped at Ash, nuzzling his cheek as he continued to stare at a confused Gyarados. There was a loud sigh, and Lance walked back next to Ash, placing a hand on Gyarados’s head. Ash’s two pokemon both growled at Lance, almost expecting him to harm Ash in some way.

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow when Ash flinched, wildly looking between him and Gyarados. “...What’s wrong, Ash?” Pikachu patted Ash’s hair, pressing his cheek against Ash’s as Bulbasaur worriedly glanced up at them.

“I’m great, Lance! There’s nothing wrong!” Ash exclaimed with a giant grin, not daring to look at them as he walked past. Dratini startled awake, chirping at Ash from around his neck and tilting her head up at him. “Oh, sorry Dratini...” Pikachu chirped at Ash, eyes serious.

Lance was almost convinced if not for his experience at spotting cracks in people’s words. And Ash’s pokemon fussing over him didn’t help Ash’s claim either. “Is it me?” Ash stopped walking, staring back at a just as surprised Lance. Pikachu and Bulbasaur glanced at each other, wary but hopeful. Dratini, on the other hand, just had fun swinging from Ash’s neck.

“Oh, no, of course not!” Ash shook his head, taking a quick glance at Gyarados and turning away. He heard Lance return Gyarados, saying nothing. Lance reached a hand towards Ash but pulled it back a moment later as he walked past Ash. Judging by Dratini’s glare, he did the right thing. Pikachu and Bulbasaur sweatdropped, cooing to an adamant Dratini. Dipping his head, Ash caught up to the Kanto and Johto Champion, grin still present on his face. “So uh, how are you?”

“...I am doing-” At Ash’s deadpan, Lance stiffened for a moment, before relaxing. “You know, the usual. Didn’t expect to run into you, of course.” Lance stared at Ash as his head bobbed up and down, entertaining Dratini. “What about-”

“That’s good to hear! Well, not good good, but still,” Ash chuckled, shrugging before rambling on, “It’s not terrible, right?” None of Ash’s pokemon answered him.

Lance pursed his lips, watching Ash pet Dratini’s tail with one hand and wincing as Bulbasaur and Pikachu yelled at him. “Why are you not-”

“It’s a marvelous day, isn’t it? You must have a lot of work to do, I’m sorry, can I do anything to help-”

“Ash, please.” After a moment of silence, Lance said, “I’m not going to ask why you’re so on edge around my Gyarados.” Ash sighed a breath of relief, loosening his grip on Bulbasaur and glancing at Lance with worried eyes. Pikachu seemed to know what Ash was going to say next, and sighed, causing Dratini to coo in confusion.

“Are you alright?”

“What- Why are you- I…” Lance fake coughed, before smoothing his face over with a stoic expression. “You don’t need to worry about me.” Ash fell silent once more, wincing when Lance burst out, “Are you?” Pikachu’s ears twitched, looking conflicted. Dratini sighed, slowly drifting off to sleep once again.

As Lance flushed in embarrassment, Ash answered, “Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Bulbasaur deadpanned at his trainer, who awkwardly chuckled. “So are you- Wait I already asked you…” Ash watched Lance’s hands tremble, almost like he was refraining from clenching them. “I know you said not to worry, but are you ok? I’ve never seen you this nervous, media or not.” Pikachu softly chirped at Ash, Bulbasaur backing him up. 

Like flipping a switch, Lance forced himself to appear relaxed. “I’m not nervous. I’m the champion of two regions and the leader of the G-Men. Why would I be?”

“...Because you're human like the rest of us? I don’t know you super well, but-”

“That’s right, you don’t. There’s nothing you need to know about me.” There was a moment of silence as Pikachu and Bulbasaur growled at Lance.

Ash let Bulbasaur run onto his head and glared down at Lance, staring off to the side with a weak smile. “So are you only talking to me because I’m now a champion?” Pikachu’s hiss almost dared Lance to say so.

“No, it’s not that!” Lance exclaimed, voice wavering in panic. “Ash, that doesn’t matter to me. Well, it does, just not… that way...” Ash watched Lance’s footsteps falter as he unconsciously stepped closer to him, almost as if pulled towards him by an invisible rope. Bulbasaur’s small snarls kept him back though.

“Well, it doesn’t matter who you are, you’re bound to have bad days.” Lance peeked at Ash, hugging his own arms to his chest with a defeated sigh. “You’re right, I don’t know you very well.” Eyes gleaming with determination, Ash continued, “But I’d like to.”

Lance shook his head, slightly tugging at his cape. “I’m fine.” Pikachu glanced up at Bulbasaur, both of them still wary.

Eyes flashing blue, Ash flatly stated with crossed arms, “It doesn’t seem like it.”

Not looking at Ash, Lance stopped walking. “You’re not alright either.”

“So you admit it.” Ash’s face flickered between worried and caring as he walked forward and stood in front of Lance.

“I don’t!” Dratini gave a small mewl, startling awake once again and cooing up at Ash. Lance froze as Ash’s aura flowed around them, meeting Ash’s blue eyes with a suppressed gasp. “You’re an aura user? Is that why the legendaries-” Lance cut himself off as Ash flinched, a hazy blue glow around his hands. More pokemon, wild or not, poked up from the bushes and stared at them. Bulbasaur nodded to Dratini and Pikachu, and the three of them got onto the ground. A soothing feeling came over Lance as Ash held out a hand to him. There were a few moments of silence as Ash’s three pokemon stepped to the side, curious of how things would play out.

“You must be dealing with a lot of pressure.” Ash tilted his head. “And despite what my pokemon might feel about you-” Right on cue, Pikachu and Bulbasaur turned up their nose and glared at Lance. Dratini simply yawned, curling around Pikachu and blinking up at him. “I know you’re trying your best-”

“It’s not enough. I promise I’ll try harder.” Lance’s sorrow overwhelmed Ash’s comfort for a split second. Pikachu and Bulbasaur blinked, staring at Lance. “I’m… sorry. You felt that, didn’t you?”

Ash gulped down his panic like second nature and held out a hand to Lance. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Staring down at Ash’s hand, Lance pursed his lips. “You’re just a kid.” Pikachu and Bulbasaur both bristled, but Dratini cooed in confusion, and the two of them settled down.

“Hey! Just because I’m a kid-” Ash protested.

“No, Ash, you’re literally a kid. You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Ash’s pokemon all glanced off. Pikachu and Bulbasaur nodded to each other, leading Dratini away to give her a tour around the ranch, leaving Ash and Lance alone.

“I wanna help!”

“I’m saying a kid like you shouldn’t have to know how to hide your emotions just to help someone else.” Raising an eyebrow, Ash slightly lowered his hand. “Sure, I’m used to it-”

“That’s not healthy.”

Lance pushed Ash’s hand down, hissing, “You’re one to say. As the champion of two regions, I have to be perfect for my citizens. You shouldn’t have to pretend to be fine all the time like I do!” Almost right afterwards, Lance dipped his head and fidgeted with his cape. “...Sorry, I know I should keep my temper in check-”

“Do you want a hug?” Lance froze. “...Ok, can I give you a hug then?” As Lance slightly nodded as a response, Ash dashed forward and wrapped his arms around Lance’s midsection, Lance’s cape flying around them both at the force. Ash felt Lance glance around before resting his head against him.

“Imagine if the news was here-”

“They’re not. I double-checked for you.”

Ash could almost feel Lance’s heart melt as he hesitantly wrapped his arms over his back. “...You’ve grown so much, Ash. You’re too good for the world.” Glancing up, Ash blinked as a couple of tear drops messily but silently slid down Lance’s face. “You’ve practically been doing my job for me, I’m so sorry, Ash. I’m not even good enough for myself, I really don’t deserve you-”

“You do.” Reaching up, Ash parted Lance’s hair from his eyes and wiped at his tear tracks. “Yeah, I can feel that you don’t believe it, but I’m not lying. You are enough. You are enough to me. And I never blamed you for not being able to arrive on time. Never. You’re a hardworking individual who’s just trying to set a good example for the rest of us.”

“But I didn’t do my best-”

“I’m sure you did. You might not have done the best you could possibly have done, but I have no doubt you did the best you were capable of at the time. So thank you.”

“I’m not… supposed to…” Lance lulled off and nearly to sleep when Ash shook his head, comforting aura wrapping around them like a weighted blanket. Like Lance’s cape got heavier and reassuringly held them tighter.

“It doesn’t matter who you are. You’re allowed to feel emotions. All of them.”

The occasional whimper of Lance’s hiccups followed. “...You know, I’ve actually never seen you without a cap before.” Ash smiled as Lance gave a weak snicker and ran a hand through his hair.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Looks like you got to her in time, Ash!” Lance mused, glancing over the Dratini around Ash’s neck while they walked towards Professor Oak’s lab. “I don’t see a single physical wound on her. Guess I have you to thank.” Lance reached forward but withdrew his hand when Dratini softly hissed at him, curling closer to Ash. Pikachu sweatdropped, hopping into Ash’s embrace and reassuring him like Bulbasaur asked him to before leaving to check on the other pokemon.

Ash awkwardly laughed, “Yeah, you might not be able to touch her for a while.”

“Understandable.” Instead of being jealous, Lance was almost in awe of Ash as he muttered, “An Aura user. I shouldn’t be this surprised-” Ash glanced off, clenching his fists, before staring at Professor Oak tending to some pokemon in the distance.

“Hey professor!” Pikachu also gave a small wave and chirp of greeting.

“Ah, so you’ve met!” Professor Oak exclaimed, walking up to them and making Dratini bristle at him as well.

Ash shrugged, “Yeah, we’ve met before.”

The professor stared at the Dratini around Ash’s neck, simply sighing before glancing at Lance. “Champion Lance! You’re here early! Why don’t you go in and have a cup of tea?”

Lance dipped his head. “With all due respect, professor, I would like to talk to Ash some more.” Pikachu’s ears twitched, but he didn’t glare at Lance for once.

Professor Oak didn’t even look surprised. “Of course! Now Ash, you do understand who Champion Lance is, right? He’s the champion of two regions-” At Ash’s deadpan, he chuckled. “Well then, I’ll leave you two to it.” Ash and Lance both watched him leave before glancing at each other, small smiles on both their faces. 

“Guess I’m not leaving until he”--Lance tilted his head towards Professor Oak’s direction--“comes back. Come on, let’s go upgrade your pokedex in the meantime.” 

“Ooooh what do you mean?” Ash asked, eyes almost glowing with curiosity as he stroked Dratini’s back, eliciting a small coo from the dragon pokemon as she curled around his arm. Lance slapped a hand over his mouth yet still let out a small muffled chuckle as they walked into Professor Oak’s lab. 

“I want to give you credit for all you’ve done,” Lance answered with a fond smile that no news reporter would ever have seen before. Pikachu blinked, staring at Lance with a small smile on his face before chirping to Dratini. “You’re already taking on this responsibility, might as well make it official.” Pulling out his pokedex, Ash watched as Lance connected it to the main computer and fiddled with it. “Because who else deserves the right to legally rehabilitate pokemon more than you?”

“...What’s rehabilitate?” Ash sheepishly asked, glancing and noticing his cap resting on the table with a frozen smile. Dratini and Pikachu both glanced at Ash, cooing comfortingly.

Lance didn’t even try to stop his barking laugh this time as he ruffled Ash’s hair, only stepping back when Dratini growled at him. Pikachu sweatdropped, squeaking at Dratini, who shook her head. “You’re able to help these abused pokemon have a better life.” With a toothy grin, Lance handed back Ash’s pokedex. “Can I count on you to raise some abandoned pokemon as well?”

With a pout, Ash mock glared at Lance. “How bold of you to assume I’ll decline that.” Lance almost felt his heart stop as Ash sported a serious face. “Life is so precious. Why doesn’t everyone realize it?” After a moment of silence, Ash grinned like he didn’t have a care in the world. “So what do you wanna do now?” Pikachu’s ears drooped as he snuggled closer to Ash, and Dratini also clung tighter to Ash’s arm.

“...I know you have personal experiences with de- I… hm… Have you ever seen someone d… Uh...” Lance trailed off, hand slightly trembling as he glanced off.

Ash gulped, ignoring the sparks around his hand and asking, “Yeah?” 

Lance peeked over at Ash, who tilted his head at him, before stammering out, “You really love your islands, huh? Haha...” He pursed his lips, inching towards the door. Pikachu squeaked at Dratini, who reluctantly slithered off Ash and followed him back into the ranch.

Blinking, Ash nodded, following Lance outside, hand brushing over his cap for a moment. Dratini and Pikachu were conversing in the distance, meeting up with Bulbasaur again. “Well, it wasn’t intentional, but yep! Out of all my leagues, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and-” Ash froze. Lance furrowed his eyebrows as Ash’s grin brightened like an adjustable artificial light. “And Kalos! Only those two are islands. Wish I could have done more though.” Bulbasaur seemed to sense Ash’s conflicted aura and nudged at Pikachu, who stared between Dratini and Ash.

“More?” Lance’s voice was weak as he crinkled the edges of his cape.

“Yeah! In the league and the region! I could have done more if Team Flare didn’t capture me.” Ash didn’t notice Lance’s stare as he cheerfully skipped ahead. “It gets… redundant after a while!” Pikachu wanted to go over and defend his trainer, but Dratini reluctantly shook her head and kept him back, chirping and using her tail to point out over the fields. Pikachu and Bulbasaur watched as she slithered over to Ash and curled around his leg. “Oh look, at least Dratini’s no longer hissing at you!”

“Wha- Ash!”

Ash shrugged, “It certainly is a start! Who knows, you might be able to hold her after a while!” Dratini watched Lance stare at her with big eyes before sliding off and nodding to Pikachu and Bulbasaur. “She really is a great pokemon, Lance.”

“...Ash, what you said before?”--Ash froze, clearly not expecting Lance to redirect the subject--“That was not your fault.” Even though Ash said nothing, Lance noticed Ash’s aura spiking around his hands like icicles. “You really feel that way, huh?” 

As Ash’s pokemon glanced back at them, Ash forced his aura down and simply smiled, waving back at them. Pikachu and Bulbasaur weren’t totally convinced, but when Dratini eagerly slithered off, they left Ash and Lance alone once more. Pikachu couldn’t help but yell one more reassurance to his trainer before running off though.

Ash whirled around, hands holding his arms as his eyes flickered blue. “Listen, Lance, I could have prevented it! Seriously, I already got captured by so many other different evil teams already.” With a grin, Ash said, “Team Rocket’s been following me ever since the start of my journey. I should have learned my lesson when they captured me before my Kanto League match. Hell, you saved me from Team Magma! Aren’t you disappointed that I got captured  _ again _ ? I’m supposed to be the hero-” Lance took a step forward, making Ash freeze in place, glancing everywhere but the champion in front of him.

“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

“I promise not to tell-”

“No!”

“Looks like I’m wrong again! I’m sorry.” Ash’s grin was crumbling like a metal can littered into the ocean depths. “My emotions are still out of whack, even though I took a year-long vacation in Alola. Unova was a vacation too! Kinda pathetic, right? I couldn’t even get Team Rocket to blast off once in Alola. ONCE!” Ash’s eyes glowed a stormy blue color.

Lance stared down at Ash as he hugged himself, dipping his head like he was being scolded. “...Let’s take this from the start.” Lance took a deep breath, and Ash unconsciously took a sharp breath, almost choking himself. “I’m sorry, Ash. For the Indigo League. For what you’ve gone through. For what you’re going through right now.” He lightly placed his hands on Ash’s shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault. It was not your fault. You hear me? I’m not disappointed in you, in fact, I’m proud that you’re trying to stay happy despite dealing with so much trauma.” Judging by Ash’s guilty eyes, he was surprisingly hiding even more than Lance thought. “Ok, I get why you didn’t tell Steven, but please tell me you at least told your friends.”

“...Do you want me to tell you that?” Ash mumbled, fidgeting with the edge of his shirt.

“That’s a no then,” Lance sighed, promptly regretting it as Ash flinched, small tears lining the edges of his eyes as he glanced upwards.

“I’m sorry.” Ash pushed Lance’s hands away. “I know logically, I shouldn’t be so emotional.”

“Ash, please. Logically,” Lance echoed, “Your emotions aren’t stable. It’s not ‘pathetic’ that you’re still struggling with something as big as-”

“It’s really not as serious as you make it out to be.”

“But it matters to you.” Lance held his hands out, watching Ash slightly shaking his head, tears flying off his face.

“Then it shouldn’t matter to you!”

“But it does. Your negative thoughts are lying to you. They are not always true, hear me?” 

Like a cracked dam ready to burst at a single breeze, Ash desperately hissed, “Oh, so you’re more used to comforting others but not yourself?”

“Don’t make this about me, you’re not so different yourself.” Ash froze, before pretty much collapsing against Lance, not even mustering the energy to hug him back as Lance supported his weight, drawing random shapes on Ash’s back. “Shhh… I’ve got you. It’s going to be alright. It will get better, I promise. It feels hard right now, I know, but you’ll genuinely be happy one day. Because you deserve it.”

“I’m not a mirror,” was Ash’s timid response.

“That’s right, you’re not.” Lance ruffled Ash’s hair, before rubbing his back while shaking him. “...Please promise me you’ll talk to someone, anyone, about this.” At Ash’s small nod, Lance continued, “Then I’ll hold you to that promise. In the meantime, do you want to talk about this or be distracted from-”

A small giggle cut him off. Raising an eyebrow, Lance only shook his head, amused, as Ash noted, “Your stomach is rising up and down!” After a moment of silence, he continued, “Did Steven tell you about Kalos?”

“...Yeah, because he owed me a favor from Hoenn, I got him to go help with Kalos.” Lance held Ash just a tiny bit tighter, but Ash’s heart swelled.

“Oh… Wait, is that why Misty and Brock can use mega evolution?” Before Lance could even respond, Ash straightened and wiped at his eyes. “I want to try.”

Lance’s hug lingered for an extra moment before he tilted his head, stepping back. “You sure?” Ash gave him a vigorous nod. “...I don’t know what happened, but you’re sure sure?”

“I want to at least see your red Gyarados again!” 

Sighing fondly, Lance wiped Ash’s remaining tears away before cupping his entire face with his hand. With an exasperated look, Ash took Lance’s hand in his own tiny hand and dragged him to the river that runs through the ranch like a kid leading their parent to see their new discovery. 

Lots of water type pokemon surrounded the area, all of them peeking at the duo as they stared into the water. “Come on, Lance!”

“Well, here goes, I guess?” 

After Ash nodded, Lance let out his Gyarados into the water. Lance kept his eyes locked on Ash as Ash wilted a little. When Gyarados emerged and gave a roar, Ash unconsciously darted under Lance’s cape, peeking out from behind.

“...Ash?” Lance pushed his cape out of the way, meeting Ash’s eyes.

Ash puffed his chest out, stepping out in front of Gyarados. Gyarados grumbled in confusion as Ash took a deep breath and held his hand out. “Hello, Gyarados. It’s nice to see you again.” He then reassured himself, “You’re Lance’s Gyarados. Not Lysandre’s.” While Gyarados softly growled, Lance stared at Ash with a bittersweet expression.

Ash flinched a little when Gyarados swam closer but stood strong as Gyarados nuzzled against his hand. “That’s right,” Lance whispered. “No one’s going to hurt you. You’re totally safe.” Gaze zoned in on Lance’s mega bracelet, Ash’s eyes widened just the slightest. “...Do you want to try mega evolving Gyarados?”

After a few moments, Ash bowed his head and shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t think I’m up for it yet.”

“That’s alright. You’re doing great already.” Lance has a soft smile on his face. “Baby steps, hm?” Ash patted Gyarados’s head with a small hum of agreement.

“I guess you’re right!”

“Of course I am.” Dramatically flinging his cape into Ash’s face, Lance laughed.

“Hey!” Ash exclaimed, before chuckling, leaning against Gyarados and patting Gyarados’s shiny scales with a genuine grin. “...After what just happened with Dratini, I’m glad you kept your promise.”

“Of course!” Lance exclaimed, as if anything else would be ridiculous.

He couldn’t hold back a wide grin as Ash cooed to Gyarados like a baby, muttering, “Oh look at you! So big and powerful and healthy now, huh? I hope Lance has been treating you well! You certainly look happy!” Gyarados full-on purred, gently nudging Ash’s hand for more scratches.

Rolling his eyes, Lance cut in, “Ok ok, Gyarados, you’ve already gotten enough treats from me today, don’t be such a beggar.” Gyarados rumbled, causing Ash to giggle.

“Thank you, Lance. For taking such good care of Gyarados.” Ash’s eyes were wrinkled around the edges. “You know, this is probably the first time someone has visited me and not gotten roped into some world-ending event-” A loud boom shook the ranch, making all of the water pokemon dive into the water. Ash winced when Gyarados shot upwards towards the sound, only slightly comforted when Lance put a hand on his tense shoulder. “Oh no,” he said with a deadpan, voice slightly wavering as if he was trying not to scream. “Guess you have to stay even longer now.” 

Lance shrugged. “Oh, that’s fine with me.” He blinked as Ash full-on dragged him towards the explosion with a mild glower, Gyarados following from behind.

“Great, because you’ll have just as much  _ fun _ with the situation as I am.” Lance used his other hand to ruffle Ash’s hair before sporting a serious look at Ash’s piercing blue eyes. 

“I’ll definitely stay by your side then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Britney Spears - Lucky  
> Yes, I know this was a mess of random ideas all forced together, and I think the plot’s just weird, so congrats for reading this far! Hope you guys are doing well!  
> ...I'M SO HYPED FOR TOMORROW THOUGH *squee!*


End file.
